A cute coincidence
by xXCorporal Yaoi 911Xx
Summary: Italy is pregnant and is scared about it all but there are friends who are having the same problem at the moment. GerIta, UKUS, PruAus. Warning: Mpreg and an absolutely adorable Uke! America
1. Baby Problems

A Cute Coincidence

**I OWN NOTHING! This is mpreg so if you don't like...leave! Hetalia yaoi and mpreg!**

Italy was up and ready to have another pasta filled day. He went to go make some pasta for breakfast but he felt sick all of a sudden and he ran for the washroom. "Good morning, Italia..." Germany said and looked beside him for his lover but he wasn't there. He went out of the room and rubbed his eyes. He saw Italy running towards him. He didn't get what Italy was doing. He just spread his arms open like he was going to hug Italy. "I love you too Italy..." Germany smiled and waited for a hug back but Italy ran past him and retched in the toilet. Germany just stood there with eyes closed and arms open. Prussia came in and he was very drunk at the moment. He walked up to Germany, who was still in his weird position. Prussia just stared at his brother. He didn't know what Germany wanted but he knew he wanted a hug so Prussia hugged his brother. Italy came out and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at Germany and Prussia. "Is he gonna stay like this?" Prussia drunkly pointed at Germany. Italy poked Germany's shoulder. Germany snapped out of it and looked down at his brother. He turned red as pepper. "W-what are you doing here, brother!" Germany yelled as he attained his composure. Prussia snickered and went off to the guest room. Germany shrugged it off and looked at Italy. "I thought you wanted a hug?" Germany asked, looking at Italy with a confused look on his face. "I was running to the washroom, Germany. I got sick suddenly and went to barf a bit, Ve~" Italy smiled and went off to make some pasta. Germany shook his head and went to his lover. He wrapped his arms around Italy and sighed. "You have been sick for the past two weeks...We should call a doctor..." Germany said. Italy froze for a moment. Germany looked at Italy. "NOTHING BUT THE DOCTOR! I'M SCRAED OF DOCTORS! PLEASE GERMANY!" Italy cried and hugged his boyfriend. Germany sighed and did the unthinkable.

"Prussia, I need help."

"Why do you want me to help?"

"You know almost everyone! You know every fresh news so you must know anyone who has this problem!"

"I have no idea..."

"...Fine."

"Wait."

"..."

"I know someone who told me about this problem...He told me this 3 months ago..."

"Who is it?"

"Who else would it be? The one who wouldn't stop talking even for a second."

"...Why do we have to go there? Last time we went there, we almost got killed..."

"Just do it if you want an answer!"

"Fine."

Italy was sitting in the car, all excited to where Germany was taking him to. He giggled in the passenger's seat. Germany smiled for Italy looked so cute all happy like this. He finally stopped by the drive way. "Were here, Italia..." Germany sighed and unbuckled his seat belt. Italy stared at the hose that owned the drive way. "Why do we have to visit...them? I don't want to almost get killed again!" Italy cried but Germany just sighed and hugged the country and said everything is going to be alright. They walked up to the door and pushed the door bell. And all of this was heard from inside,

"Get the door."

"Why should I get the door!"

"You're closer to it!"

"I am the one who can't really stand much!"

"YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU CAN JUST STAND AND GET THE DOOR!"

"I can't! I am not allowed to!"

"Okay...And why is that!"

"...Cuz I'm hungry..."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Someone finally opened the door. England. "What is it you freaking people want! Hurry so I can get Alfred a burger!" England yelled and crossed his arms. Germany sighed and explained. "So...Prussia told you..." England sighed. "He did but not exactly what...What is it, England?" Germany asked his enemy. "Well, it's this..." England said and opened the door wider to show America sitting on the couch and playing video games. Italy and Germany stared at America and looked at England. "WHAT! You can't freaking tell!" England yelled at the two. "Aw c'mon, Brit! No need to yell at them..." The American said and stood up. He had a hard time, Germany could tell. America faced the two with a cute smiling face and a huge belly. "Yo,guys~" America smiled and walked up to the three. Germany and Italy just stared at America's huge swell in interest. America had a small frown on his face. "Guys...I said hi. No need to stare at the babies now...They will get scared~" America laughed and put a hand on his belly. Germany and Italy looked up at the American. "Hi, America...We need to know things..." Germany coughed. America smiled brightly. America looked much happier and less serious. He wasn't serious from the star anyways...right? "Well, sure~ You may stay as long as you want~" America smiled and let the two in. England shot a glare at America and America kissed England's cheek. "Love you too~" America smiled and walked to the couch and sat himself down. Italy sat beside America and smiled at him. America smiled back. "Can I touch?" Italy asked. America smiled. "Sure~ Why not?" America said and exposed his belly to Italy. Italy gently placed a hand on the American's belly and his eyes shot amazement and joy. He rubbed the smooth flesh gently and surely. America liked being rubbed like that. Italy felt a kick against his palm. "Ve~ The bambino kicked!" Italy smiled and another kick touched his hand. This kick seemed strangely different from the other one. "I am just on the fourth month and it is suppose to kick on the fifth but it seems they are really playful~" America smiled. Italy nodded and another kick touched his palm. "Why do the kicks feel different from each other,Ve?" Italy asked as he looked up at the American. "You too? Wow! You had the same feeling as England! He said we might have triplets and I just said it was his imagination but he said I was getting pretty big too soon..." America explained and looked at England who just finished America's burger. Italy removed his hand from the swell and smiled. America put his shirt down and began eating the burger. Ketchup and mustard was splattered all over his face and shirt. England sat down and looked at Germany. "England..." Germany said with his head hung low.

"Yes?"

"I...I think Italy is pregnant..."


	2. Tobacco Ice Cream

A Cute Coincidence

**Thanks to: Klopf Klopf and everyonedeservesachancetoFLY~ Their reviews kept me going! Review or I won't continue! ...Just kidding~ Here is chapter 2!**

"Really?" England asked as he looked at the German. "Yeah. Tell me what are some illnesses that America had when you discovered he was pregnant?" Germany asked England. England wore a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It wasn't the illness that made us knew..." England croaked. "Then what?" Germany asked again, with concern on his face. "Well..."

-Flashback-

"That was the 5th time this week,America!"

"I know,dude! Just chill!"

"I can't just chill knowing that you're sick!"

"I'm fine."

"That's it. You're taking a test!"

"NO!"

England got America's legs and dragged him over to a cabinet with a pregnancy test. America looked up at England's cabinet. "Why the hell do you keep a pregnancy test?"

"It's for...my mumsy..."

"But your mom is too old to get-"

"JUST SHUT UP,WANKER!"

"..."

"Take it."

"No."

"TAKE IT DAMN IT OR I WILL FORCE IT IN YOUR ASS!"

"You are just joking about the ass part right?"

"No."

"I still won't." America crossed his arms. England glared at the blonde and took America's pants off. "WHOA! STOP IT,DUDE!" America yelled and blushed. England didn't stop and he just threatened to put the test into America's ass. "OKAY,OKAY! I'LL TAKE THE TEST!" America yelled and got the test and ran into the washroom but tripped for his pants were lowered so he crawled into the washroom. After minutes passed. America came out with a pout on his face. "So?" England raised a brow at America. "It's positive, dude..." America said as he waited for England's reaction. England's face smiled brightly and he hugged America. "Were going to have a baby, you bloody git!" England smiled and hugged tighter. America's eyes were open wide then he smiled and hugged back. "Yeah..."

-End Flashback-

England smiled at the memory and looked at Germany. "So that's what happened..." Germany said and looked at Italy. "So I have to force a test into Italy's ass?" Germany asked as he looked at England. "No you bloody scum! Make him take a test." England said as he flicked Germany. "If none of this information is helping you...Go ask Austria." England said and walked over to America, who fell asleep on Italy's shoulder. England smiled and brushed away America's bangs and kissed the American's forehead. Germany looked at Italy who had a smile on his face while sleeping on the American's head. "I will go to Austria and come back. Take care of Italy." Germany said and left. He knocked on the door of Austria's mansion with a sigh. And THIS is what came from inside:

"Get the door."

"But I am making your ice cream with the tobacco sauce on it..."

"JUST FREAKING GET THE DOOR!"

"I can't cuz I am making something for you!"

"You...don't love me anymore?" A sound of crying and sniffling was heard.

"No, I love you,Austria..."

"THEN GET THE FREAKING DOOR!"

"FINE!"

The door opened and revealed a Prussia with tobacco sauce spilled on his hair. "What do you want,West?" Prussia growled as he got a towel and dried his hair. "I need to see Austria." Germany said. "You can't. He is freaking moody and he might attempt to kill you." Prussia said as he crossed his arms. "If it's Germany, you can let him in. I won't kill him." A voice was heard from inside. Prussia sighed and led his brother to a chair. "Sit. I will get Austria." Prussia muttered and left. Germany looked around the mansion. In one side, there were bags filled with stuff toys, bottles, and diapers. Germany sighed and Prussia came back. Austria stood in front of Germany with a disdained look on his face. Germany stood up. "Hello Austria. I came to see you..." Germany said and shook hands with Austria. Austria nodded and sat down. The two stared at each other without a sound. "Well...SAY SOMETHING!" Austria yelled. Germany almost fell back by the sudden outburst. Austria had already a very huge swell. He wore simple maternity clothes and he looked cute in it. "I know I am wearing maternity, that doesn't mean you can stare at me..." Austria snapped as he blushed a bit. Germany shook his head and explained to Austria. "What did I do to know I was pregnant? Simple. I puked for 4 weeks every morning. I was sure I was pregnant and this drunken bastard didn't believe so I took a test and slammed at his face." Austria said simply like that. Germany blinked. "That's it? That's all you did?" Germany asked. "Yup. PRUSSIA! I AM HUNGRY! WHERE IS MY ICE CREAM!" Austria yelled and rubbed his belly. Prussia came back with it and he growled. Austria smiled and dug in. His face was smothered in vanilla ice cream and tobacco sauce. He was cute that way. He looked at Germany, who was staring and blinked. He scooped a scoop of ice cream and pointed the spoon at Germany. "You want?" Austria smiled with ice cream all over his face. Germany shook his head and Austria just continued eating. He finished it up and threw the cup at Prussia and Prussia dodged it. Austria cleaned his face and licked his fingers. He sat up and blinked twice. He looked at Prussia with puppy eyes. "Prussia..." Austria whimpered. Prussia rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" Prussia asked. "Our baby is lonely...Hug me." Austria pleaded. Prussia smiled and hugged his lover. "I love you, Austria~" Prussia whispered and kissed his lover. "I love you too..." Austria smiled and looked at Germany. 'Is that all the information you need?" Austria asked. "Yeah." Germany said and stood up. Germany was about to leave when Austria stopped him. "You and Italy...I wish you both luck. I maybe whiney and all that but Prussia still loves me and I bet Italy will too!" Austria smiled at Germany. Germany looked at Austria and smiled back. "May I?" Germany asked as he pointed at Austria's belly. Austria smiled. "Sure." Austria said and let Germany rub his enormous belly. Germany rubbed it and a sharp kick touched his hand. He rubbed his hand to let the pain away and Austria giggled. "Me and Prussia's baby is one hard kicker so I am guessing...He will be as awesome as his father..." Austria said as he rubbed his belly. He waved bye to Germany and Germany left.

"I...want to feel our baby kick too..." Germany said and headed back to the American's house.

**WHY IS AUSTRIA SO CUTE! Review please!**

**Austria: I am not cute!**

**Me: Really? *tickles Austria's pregnant tummy***

**Austria: *laughs* Stop it!**

**Me: America and Austria will still show up! No worries!**


	3. Pasta,Doitsu!

**WHEEEE! CAN SCHOOL MAKE MY LIFE,LIKE,TOTALLY ANY HARDER! Anyways, Hello, my lovely readers! Yes! I have, like, totally come back! Lord Polska has returned with another extreme fluffy chapter! Everyone's reviews kept me going so thanks so much! w I really, like, totally appreciate it! Now...On to the story!**

**A Cute Coincidence**

**Pasta,Doitsu!**

"Ah! Doitsu! I want pasta!" Italy cried. Germany and Italy had to stay in America's house because of the storm. The rain pattered on the roof and made really bad noise which pained the ears of poor Feliciano. "I don't veally know how to cook pasta,Italia..." Germany looked at Italy with concern. "Eh! America! Can you make pasta?" Italy turned to the American who was playing video games again. "Huh? Dude, How the hell can you make that stuff anyways?" America paused the game and looked up at Italy. "You just heat up water-"

"Really? That will be easy then!"

"Ah but..."

"I can do it! With the stove...ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!" America laughed. He went over to the stove and started the fire. "As long as we have the stove, We can make the pas-" Before America can finish his heroic sentence, the power went off.

"AHHHH! DOITSU!"

"Don't worry,Italia!"

"Don't worry,dudes! As long as we have the matches,we can light a candle!"

"You bloody git, You better not light up something or I will slit your throat!"

"Fine."

"Everyone just don't move." Germany instructed and everyone shut up.

"I feel this weird round thing..."

"Um,Italy. That's my belly you're grabbin'" America said in the dark. Italy took his hand away. Germany felt a match box beside him and he quickly grabbed it. "I vill light a candle up. Don't move till I vind a candle,Italia!" Germany yelled and got hold of a candle shaped object. "I got it!" He said triumphantly and lit the match and lit the object. "Hooray! There is light!" Italy cheered. "Now everything is good,yes?" Germany sighed in relief. "Not everything...The candle you lit up, Germany bro...It was England's finger." America said and pointed at England jumping up and down, trying to let the fire out. "ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE! DO I LOOK LIKE A CANDLE TO YOU!" England yelled between sniffles. "From the looks of it...Your finger does!" America laughed. "Shut up,wanker." England yelled and the lights came on again. "Is wanker the magic password or somethin'?" America snickered. "Whatever..." England grumbled. "Are ju okay,Italia?" Germany asked Italy. "Yeah~ I am very fine,ve~" Italy smiled and stroked Germany's hair. "We are all good now,right?" America asked his companions. England looked at him with worried. America blushes a bit and smiled. "T-The babies are fine,Brit...No need to be so worried..." America smiled. England sighed and smiled back. He went to the American and kissed his cheek. "There is nothing wrong with getting worried~" England snickered. Italy looked down and everyone glanced at him. "Is something wrong,Italy?" Germany asked.

"C-Can we still have pasta,Ve?"


	4. Separate to Kill Time

**I tried updating it fast and so I, like, totally did! I love you all for, like, giving such encouraging words! I have never been reviewed for so I am totally glad you reviewed this story! Thanks and now on with the show!**

**A Cute Coincidence**

**Separate to Kill Time**

"Let me get this straight...You want the six of us to split up and have fun? Is that it?" America looked at England straight in the eye. "You got it." England winked and kissed America's cheek. "Here is a bag of things you need in case you get hurt or something." England tossed a bag down into America's arms. When the bag fell into his arms, America almost fell backwards for the bag was really heavy. "This is a heavy bag, Brit! Are you that worried for me?" America asked as he looked at England with painful eyes. "I don't see the problem with being over-protective..." Prussia mumbled and Austria smacked Prussia at the back of his head. "Your job is to shut up." Austria barked. Prussia rubbed the back of his head and sneered at his lover. "I don't want you to get hurt...You are pregnant and carrying my child so..." England hugged America with concern written on his face. "I don't want something serious to be my fault..." England trailed off. America blushed and smiled. "I-its fine, Brit..." America said and hugged England back. The two broke from their hug and smiled as they both melted into each other's eyes. "I need to leave now, Italia...You talk to the two so you can understand your condition better..." Germany laid a hand on Italy's cheek and Italy flustered but gave a reassuring smile. "O-Okay, Doitsu...Just come back! I don't want to be lonely!" Italy cried and hugged Germany by the neck. Germany sighed and hugged back. "Well...?" Austria crossed his arms and laid them on his belly as he looked at Prussia. "What...?" Prussia looked at him with a stubborn look on his face. Austria just raised a brow. "Ah! I get it! ...Bye!" Prussia waved. Austria gasped and looked away. "I can't believe you..." Austria muttered. Prussia turned Austria and gave him a smile. "You want a hug, don't you?" Prussia snickered and Austria nodded. "No way in hell am I gonna just give you a crappy hug!" Prussia triumphantly yelled and gave Austria a sloppy kiss on the lips. Austria kissed back, moaning. "Um...Bruder." Germany shuddered a bit. Prussia pulled away and winked at Austria. Austria laughed and smiled. The three semes left and all was left were the ukes. "So...What now,dudes?" America asked as he looked at his companions. Austria stretched and yawned a bit. "It has been 3 months since I came outside again! I don't want this day to go to waste." Austria stated. "I am just here because Germany wants me to learn more about the pregnancy thingy, Ve!" Italy smiled brightly. "Cute little fellow, aren't you, Italia?" Austria smiled and ruffled the smaller nation's hair. Italy giggled as this was done. America's kids seemed hungry for his stomach gave a low and loud growl. "Whoa! My babies want some breakfast cuz Brit woke me up so early and didn't even give me and the kids some food!" America laughed as he rubbed his swollen abdomen. "Normal, coming from a guy who can eat ten burgers in one day and now that you are pregnant...double the ten is what I have heard from others..." Austria said as he glanced around. "What do you expect us to do then?" Italy asked, looking worried. "I am craving for some donuts with potato chips and whip cream on it!" America said in satisfaction as he licked the bottom of his lips. "Then we shall go to a bakery then, yes?" Austria asked as he spotted a bakery nearby. "That would be awesome!" America giggled and rushed to the bakery. The smell of bread and coffee hit the three's noses. "Delizioso! I want some of that!" Italy cheered as he went up to the counter. A man with brown, neck length hair had his back turned on the counter. He was talking to someone and he had a worried look on his face. "Um...Hello?" America greeted. The man jumped a bit then turned to face the customers. "Hello, may I take your- America!" The man yelled as he faced America. America fixed his glasses and adjusted them. "Lithuania!" America yelled when he finally realized who it was. "Lithuania? The nation which is companions with Poland?" Austria asked as he looked at Lithuania. "Yeah. That's me and I am proud as well. Glad I met Poland and glad I fell for him. He is asleep at the moment though..." Lithuania rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "Oh? So he's here?" Italy asked the nation. "Yeah. He is really tired and he came in here, dragging his body which is in a state of condition..." Lithuania trailed off. "Condition? So...Poland is...?" America asked and Lithuania nodded. Lithuania led the two into a room that occupied the second floor. "You can eat up here if you want for I know you three and if you don't wake Poland up, I can make an exception!" Lithuania smiled as he opened the door and let the three in. Lithuania left the three to make their order. The group looked around the place. The walls were decorated with a vivid shade of red. Gold tables with red table cloths were spread around the room. There was one door with pink flowers for design that occupied the left side of the room. "Let's check it out!" America snickered and opened the door slowly which Austria slammed hard to close it. "Idiot! Don't do that!" Austria yelled, furious. "You wanna know what is in there too, Roddy! I know you do!" America grinned and Austria started sweating and found himself opening the door. The room was almost pink everywhere except the flower design which were blue, yellow, and red. A pink master bed was in the middle of the room and contained a sleepy Poland. "This room is so...pink." Austria whispered as he looked around. "Guys! You must see this!" America called out. Italy and Austria went over to America who was peeking inside a crib. The three looked in it and found a blanket with an object moving under it. Italy removed the blanket and revealed a baby girl who was wide awake. The baby had long blond hair the same length as Poland's and her eyes were the same colour as Lithuania's. She looked at the three and giggled as small bubbles of saliva formed at her lips. She gurgled as she tried reaching for the three with her tiny hands. "Awww! It's Lithuania and Poland's bambina! So cute!" Italy giggled. Italy carefully cradled the girl in his arms. The baby laughed and caught Italy's nose. "Yeah that is Feli's nose! Yes it is,baby!" Italy smiled and stroked the girl's hair. The three laughed together as they looked at the girl then they felt a dark presence behind them. "Um guys...I feel as though something is behind us..." America shuddered and the group turned to face a woken up Poland. "What are you, like, totally doing with her!" Poland yelled as he held a bat in his hand. "We were just playing with her! Honestly!" Italy cried. Poland's hair was a mess and he still wore a night gown which didn't really hide his swollen belly. "Fine. I will, like, forgive you only this once. Her name is Felicia. I gave birth to her, like, 14 months ago." Poland smiled as he fixed his hair and took Felicia from Italy's arms. "Your baby is really cute~" Italy giggled and Poland smiled. Lithuania came in and smiled as he kissed Poland's cheek. "They found Felicia so I, like, totally introduced her to them!" Poland said as Felicia tugged on the strap of Poland's night gown. Lithuania smiled and looked at the group. He noticed someone missing. "Hey guys! Lithuania brought in the food! Let's eat! These kids are making me starve!" America yelled with his mouth full as he ate his donuts. Austria smiled and took Italy's hand so they can eat.

**Yay~ Me and my daughter are, like, finally in the story! Yay! Review please!**


End file.
